<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La hija mimada de papá by AnnySakuraRuiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390724">La hija mimada de papá</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz'>AnnySakuraRuiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Love, Gen, Presumed Dead, Soul Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnySakuraRuiz/pseuds/AnnySakuraRuiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Hay mas de una forma de salvar a Nessie?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlisle Cullen/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La hija mimada de papá</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.. • .¸¸ • ´¯` • .¸¸.ஐ Harriet Vulturi ஐ .. • .¸¸ • ´¯` • .¸¸.</p>
<p>Todos estaban en la sala. Veinticinco vampiros diferentes y todos estaban demasiados tensos. Los Cullen no sabían qué pensar acerca de los rumanos. Vladimir y Stefan acaban de llegar proclamando una guerra. Hasta ese momento no pensaron en pelear, su llegada les abrió los ojos a muchos de ellos, y ellos aceptaron el desafío de proteger a su familia.</p>
<p>Bella sin pensarlo mucho, les enseño la causa por la que iban a pelear. Con ese pequeño acto, ella empeoró la tensión de la habitación.</p>
<p>Jacob estaba maldiciendo a su amiga mentalmente, ya que estaba poniendo en riesgo a su impronta, no confiaba en los Drácula.</p>
<p>Los demás en la habitación no pensaron muy diferente.</p>
<p>Stephen levantó a Nessie y le ofreció un pop de sangre. Ese acto dejó perplejos a los demás. ¿Estaba siendo amable? Nessie abrió la paleta y el saborio. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al sentir el sabor y le agradeció al vampiro.</p>
<p>Vladimir pensó que ya que la niña no era una inmortal creada tendrían oportunidad de sobrevivir si ellos lograran localizar a Harry.</p>
<p>Edward quería alejar a su hija de los rumanos. Hasta que un pensamiento de Vladimir le hizo parar. "-¿Quién es Harry? ¿Como ella nos puede ayudar?" preguntó. A los demás no les pasó desapercibido cuando los jefes de los aquelarres se tensaron.</p>
<p>Carlisle mostrando un rostro de tortura le dijo. "-Harriet Vulturi, era la hija de Aro antes de que fuera transformado en vampiro, cuando llegó a la edad de 22, Aro le ofreció la transformación. Murió alrededor de 1600's" los Cullen fruncieron el ceño. No conocían a la chica, y no entendían como un muerto les podría ser de ayuda.</p>
<p>Vladimir, Stefan, Siobhan, Garret, e incluso Amun fruncieron el ceño. Y susurraron que seguía viva. Nadie entendió como Carlisle pudo ponerse más pálido.</p>
<p>Ante la pregunta no formulada, Alistar término respondiendo. "- Harry fue secuestrada en 1620, no pudo regresar con su padre hasta que alguien le ayudó a escapar, después de eso, ella se enclaustro en el castillo Vulturi, sin ver a nadie más que a los reyes. Durante 50 años pensaron que estaba muerta, no la he visto desde hace veinticinco años. " cuando terminó, se preguntaron por su confinamiento, no sabía nada acerca de eso.</p>
<p>Jasper le preguntó a Eleazar sobre ella, puesto que él había servido en el castillo. Este continuo. "-La princesa fue torturada por 52 años, terminó temiendo hasta a su sombra, los sonidos la alteraban demasiado y no podía mantener el control de sí misma. Todos en el castillo podían oír sus gritos, eran mucho peores que las víctimas de Jane" dicho eso, los demás de estremecieron al recordar a la joven Jane "-Le tomó 150 años volver a ser normal. Hace unos 80 años, mostró una mejoría milagrosa. Fue en ese momento que todos la volvimos a ver, Aro la llevó a la sala de los reyes a presentársela a la guardia. Unos años más tarde, salió del castillo por su propia voluntad y viajo buscando a alguien, nunca nos dijo a quien, solo que quería que fuera una sorpresa "dijo con una sonrisa recordando el momento" - me llevó como parte de su guardia, pero cuando estábamos en Alaska, ella dijo que iba a regresar, fue cuando conocí a mi amada Carmen y dejé la guardia. No se que ha sido de ella desde entonces ".</p>
<p>"-Harry ha estado en una isla en el Caribe desde hace unos 20 años, aunque cada año en diciembre visita Volterra" dijo Benjamin. Todos se sorprendieron y voltearon a verlo esperando más respuestas. Benjamin continuo un poco avergonzado. "-Cuando me transformaron hace dieciséis años, no podía controlar la sed de sangre o mis poderes. Los Vulturi se enteraron y no me dejaron ir, Harry intervino por mi, y quede a su cuidado por un año. Ella me enseñó lo básico en como controlar mis poderes ya quitarme la sed de sangre. Y cuando acabó el tiempo, no fui forzado a regresar a los Vulturi, regrese a Egipto con Amun. No la he visto, pero tengo su número telefónico "Dijo eso, mientras sacaba su cartera . Un papelito muy doblado fue el botín. Bella, se acercó al papel y sin mucho esfuerzo marcó el número.</p>
<p>Pepita…. Pepita…</p>
<p>Carlisle miraba con anhelo el teléfono. Esme miraba a su marido preocupada, pensando en su familia y en cuanto iba a cambiar. Jasper podía sentir la preocupación en el ambiente, y el anhelo de Carlisle. Eso lo preocupó aún más, ya que no era un anhelo de amigos, sino uno de amantes.</p>
<p>Edward empezó a preocuparse más. La única frases que podía oír de su padre era compañera y está viva. Hasta ese momento, pensó que Esme era su compañera, se lamentaba por haber abierto su bocota, podía ver como Esme estaba sufriendo.</p>
<p>"-¿Ciao, con chi sto parlando?" - preguntó la hermosa voz al teléfono.</p>
<p>"-¿Puedes hablar español ?, no entiendo lo que acabas de decir" dijo Bella un poco desesperada y tajante. Más de uno quería darse un golpe en la cabeza al escucharla.</p>
<p>"-¿Si, vuelvo a preguntar, con quién estoy hablando?" dijo la voz con calma.</p>
<p>"-Bella Cullen, necesito hablar contigo sobre tu padre. Ha condenado a mi aquelarre a la muerte."</p>
<p>"-¿Bajo que cargos está el aquelarre condenado?" dijo la voz un poco más formal. "-Puedes por favor decir los cargos que ha tenido tu aquelarre desde hace cinco años, ya sea por cada miembro o si hay algún otro aquelarre involucrado, enumera todos."</p>
<p>Bella volteó a ver su familia preguntando por la respuesta. Rosalie tomó el teléfono de Bella sin pedirlo. "-Rosalie Cullen al habla, majestad, el primer cargo es que una humana se enteró de los vampiros. El segundo cargo es la creación de un niño inmortal. Pero el niño, no es inmortal, nació de una vampira mientras aun era humana, es mestizo ".</p>
<p>Todos estaban esperando el veredicto. Y todos estaban mostrando algún tipo de tic nervioso, desde morderse el labio o las uñas a mover la pierna rápidamente.</p>
<p>"-Por favor mandame un mensaje con tu ubicación, comprobaré al niño, después discutiremos más. Asumo que el primer delito, es la madre del niño. ¿O me equivoco?" sin saberlo los vampiros estado conteniendo el aire asombrandolos. Algunos mostraban una sonrisa.</p>
<p>"-Si su majestad. La humana fue convertida después del parto" dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa. Colgó la llamada y mandó la ubicación.</p>
<p>La habitación estaba en silencio, lo único que podías oír era la paleta que tenía Nessie en su boca.</p>
<p>"-¿Cuánto crees que tarde? Si se supone que está en el caribe" Dijo Emmett "aparte tendrá que esperar a que caiga la noche o ir con las nubes, pero no veo que ella tome la segunda opción".</p>
<p>"-Unos minutos, máximo una hora si pasa a Volterra antes" dijo Vladimir. Maggie pensó que si su poder era teletransportarse. Edward al oír tal pensamiento sonrío.</p>
<p>DIN-DON</p>
<p>Sin terminar esa frase, se escuchó el sonido del timbre. Nadie, ni vampiro, ni lobo había oído a nadie llegar.</p>
<p>Esme fue la primera en reaccionar y abrió la puerta. Al ver quien era, vio a una joven, de ojos verdes esmeralda realmente hermosos; tenía su cuerpo marcado y su cabello largo estaba alborotado de una manera sexi. Esme pensó que la chica era mucho más bonita que Rosalie, y que al verla, se podía ver el carácter de Rosalie con la sonrisa de Alice .. Cuando vio detrás de ella, de inmediato se congeló. Vio a Alec Vulturi serio. Se hizo a un lado dejándoles pasar.</p>
<p>Los jóvenes de inmediato fueron a la sala, Benjamín se levantó a saludar. Hasta que vio la falta de sonrisa en la cara de Harry.</p>
<p>Los demás se sorprendieron al ver a la joven, hermosa y seria. Sinceramente daba miedo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un aura que exigía respeto. Nadie se interpuso en su camino. Y se agachó frente a Nessie.</p>
<p>"-Hola preciosa, soy Harriet Vulturi. Necesito tomar unas cuantas gotas de tu sangre, para acabar lo más rápido posible con esto." Al decir eso, uso un cuchillo y le cortó el dedo índice. Al agarrar la mano, la dirigió hacia el pergamino que Alec le estaba ofreciendo. Dejó que cayeran cinco gotas y vio cómo cerró la herida de Nessie.</p>
<p>Todos los demás observaban el procedimiento. Se sorprendieron una vez más cuando unas pocas palabras aparecieron.</p>
<p>
  <span>Pergamino de herencia vampirica</span>
</p>
<p>Nombre: Renesmee Carlie Cullen<br/>Fecha de nacimiento: 11 de septiembre de 2006</p>
<p>Residencia actual: Forks, Washington</p>
<p>Especie: Híbrido humano / vampiro</p>
<p>Creador: ~~~~~~</p>
<p>Padre: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen</p>
<p>Madre: Isabella Marie Swan Cullen</p>
<p>Alimentacion: Sangre / Comida Humana</p>
<p>Vida: Prolongada / Inmortal</p>
<p>
  <span>Fin de herencia vampirica</span>
</p>
<p>Al terminar de leer, todos estaban sorprendidos. ¿Como demonios cinco gotas de sangre podrian dar tanta información? Vieron como Harry agarró el pergamino y añadirlo a un folder que no sostenía antes. Que decía ~ Aquelarre Olímpico ~</p>
<p>"-Señorita Renesmee, lamento los problemas causados por la familia real. Primero tuvimos que haber hecho la investigación necesaria de ambos lados, en el lugar de solo dictaminar." dijo haciendo una reverencia "-Por ley cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, que nos relacione con el mundo humano, es sacrificado. No queremos que los humanos se den cuenta de nuestra existencia, por lo que le voy a pedir que por ningún motivo, salga de la propiedad, no deje que ningún humano sepa de ti. Esta restricción será revocada cuando alcances tu mayoría, que estaría dentro de 8 años a más tardar. Después puedes seguir con tu vida normalmente. "</p>
<p>Después de eso, Harriet se volvió hacia Edward y lo miró a los ojos. Edward cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza, los demás se alarmaron pero no hicieron nada para detenerla. Al acabar Edward parecía que necesitaba tomar aire.</p>
<p>Rosalie estuvo ayudando en cuestión de segundos y le preguntó ¿estás bien?</p>
<p>"-Solo leyó mi mente desde que conocí a Bella" dijo jadeando.</p>
<p>- "Alec" dijo con voz autoritaria. "A unos cuantos kilómetros se encuentra una reserva mágica de metamorfos de lobos" al decir eso los lobos en la habitación empezaron a gruñir en forma humana. Harry solo levantó una ceja y mostró sus colmillos. Después vio directamente a los ojos de Jacob y continuó "Hay alrededor de 17 metamorformos, su cambio se activa cuando hay vampiros cerca. Sus leyendas… las escribiré y luego pasas por ellas. Algunas son ciertas, mientras que otras solo son cuentos de hadas. Adjunta: criaturas capaces de asesinar vampiros; van en manada. Desventaja: uno solo es un blanco fácil "los lobos se preguntaron cómo ella sabía sus leyendas, hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaba leyendo su mente. Leah quería demostrar cómo era ser un blanco fácil, pero al ver su mirada, se tranquilizó.</p>
<p>Cuando siguieron los Cullen fueron los siguientes en tensarse. "-Hay un hombre llamado Charlie Swan, padre de Isabella. Normalmente se eliminaría la amenaza, pero se manejara la asistencia como Obliviate. Al humano se le borrarán todos los recuerdos acerca de los Cullen, eso incluye a Isabella y-" cuando iba a continuar, Bella gritó NO, y cargó hacia adelante, intentando atacar a Harry.</p>
<p>Alec inmovilizó a Bella antes de que llegara a Harry, Harry se enojó. Todos vieron cómo sus ojos verdes cambiaron a rojo, pero la parte que se suponía que debería estar blanca era negra. Dándole una apariencia aterradora. "-Neofita idiota, rompieron la regla más sagrada, NO MOSTRASE ANTE UN HUMANO. La ley dice que ningún humano debe de saber nuestra existencia. Pero por tu culpa, y tus acciones, tu padre va a perder a su hija. Por ley debería de asesinarlo, pero decrete borro de memoria. Por lo tanto, vas a pasar junto a él, y él no te reconocerá, y tu no podras hacer NADA. Sigue comportando así y serás eliminada, atacar a la realeza implica ser asesinado "dijo haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan esmeraldas. Alec la mantuvo en el piso. Nadie se movió a ayudarla. "-Con eso, concluye la sesión de hoy.</p>
<p>Cuando se dirigió a la salida, con Alec siguiendola. Carlisle intentó detenerla. "-Harry espera, necesitamos hablar" Todos en la habitación seguían callados, sin comprender que acaba de suceder ¿Eran libres? ¿Sin cargos? Las palabras de Carlisle llamaron la atención de todos haciendo que quisieran oír el chisme. Harry volteo la cabeza y miró a Carlisle, sus ojos mostraban anhelo y dolor, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar. Todos los que vieron sus ojos, sintieron su dolor. A Jasper le dolió el alma al sentir sus sentimientos. "-Doctor Cullen, le pido que no me tute, usted y yo tenemos ninguna relación" siguió caminando hacia adelante.</p>
<p>"-¡Pensé que estabas muerta!" en este punto Carlisle había perdido toda compostura.</p>
<p>"-Soy consciente de eso Doctor Cullen, Estaba en confinamiento porque estaba hecha un lío, cuando logre poner mi cabeza en orden salí a buscarte. Pero cuanto te encontré, para darte la sorpresa, la sorprendida fui yo, al encontrar a MI compañero, con otra. Con una familia… "dijo con desesperación y continuar con tristeza" -Me habías olvidado y seguiste el sueño de ambos, sin mi… "su voz y sus rasgos hermosos estaban contorsionados intentando llorar, pero sin poder hacerlo.</p>
<p>Decir que todos en la habitación estaban en shock fue decir poco. Vieron la cara de Esme poco a poco ponerse más triste.</p>
<p>"-Yo… Harry…" Intentó explicarse el hombre. Dijo intento porque no podía decir nada coherente.</p>
<p>"-Yo, no quería meterme en tu felicidad, en ese entonces. Menos ahora. Acepte que la encontraste, sin mi, por lo que te deseo lo mejor. De verdad deseo que seas feliz Carlisle, con tu familia" Terminó diciendo eso con una sonrisa hermosa. Jasper podía sentir cómo se estaba muriendo por dentro.</p>
<p>Sin decir más, salió a pasos rápidos y desapareció junto con Alec.</p>
<p>Deseo que seas feliz, y no importa si no sea conmigo. Mientras seas feliz. Fue la voz susurraba en sus oídos. Un susurro de un recuerdo que nunca quiso que se hiciera realidad.</p>
<p>Los vampiros en la sala veían a Carlisle desmoronarse. Los Cullen veían sufrir a su padre, admiraron y odiaron a Harry, ambos a la misma vez.</p>
<p>Carlisle había encontrado a su compañera, la otra mitad de su alma.</p>
<p>Esme había sentido su corazón llorar por esta noticia. Siempre había sabido que ella no era la persona esperada del médico de su infancia, que alguien más podría ocupar su lugar porque no eran amantes, no eran compañeros. Ella lo sabía y pensó que estaba lista para ello, pero al final le dolió más de lo que pensaba.</p>
<p>Pero esta futura ruptura no fue la única razón de su dolor emocional: ella también estaba llorando por esta joven que había descubierto y por Carlisle, ella lloraba porque inconscientemente había separado a una pareja que se amaban.</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>Alice estaba intentando ver el futuro de Harry. Lo único que pudo ver, fue como entró en una habitación hermosa y la destrozó. Al finalizar se quedó quieta mirando el vacío.</p>
<p>Al ver esos ojos llenos de desesperación, podía sentir el sentimiento, como si ella estuviera en su lugar.</p>
<p>Su padre, ni podía actuar. Cada vez que le hablaban les mostraba una sonrisa, pero en cuanto acababan, volvería a estar melancólico. Empezó a trabajar turnos extras. Incluso sus compañeros del trabajo empezaron a preocuparse.</p>
<p>Rosalie no sabia que hacer, su padre se estaba lastimado a si mismo, ni siquiera sabia como procesar que sus padres no fueron compañeros. Ambos siempre estaban juntos. Siempre se abrazaban. Ambos siempre se mostraban demasiado cariño. Ambos eran el uno para el otro. Pero al ver a Carlisle desmoronarse, pensó que podía sacrificar su felicidad familiar para ayudar a su padre, no quería perderlo. Sintió lástima por Esme, pero su padre era más importante.</p>
<p>La casa estaba en crisis. Era la única forma de describirlos.</p>
<p>Su familia terminó por separarse en dos. Los que querían buscar a Harry y los que querían que actuarán normal.</p>
<p>Bella, Edward, Jacob no querían cambiar su forma de vida. Mientras que Rosalie, Emmett y sorprendentemente Esme quería buscar a Harry. Alice y Jasper permanecieron neutrales. Carlisle ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la confrontación familiar.</p>
<p>Nessie veía como su familia se desmoronaba. No apoyaba la decisión de sus padres, ella lo vio en sí misma; Jacob era su alma gemela, ella no quería que él la dejara. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, entró en la habitación de Carlisle sin que él se diera cuenta, esperando encontrar algo que ayude…. Bueno, no es como si él estuviera poniendo atención a nada….</p>
<p>Entró a la habitación de Carlisle, el cual no estaba en casa, suponía que estaba en doblando turnos. La habitación estaba desordenada. Buscó en el escritorio y encontró una agenda telefónica. Luego buscó 'V' hasta que localizó el número de los Vulturi. 'Eureka' pensó, y se dirigió al teléfono más cercano que pudo alcanzar.</p>
<p>"-¿Hola?" dijo Nessie al oír que contestaron.</p>
<p>"-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿a quien estas buscando princesa?" dijo la voz con un acento que nunca había escuchado antes.</p>
<p>"-Soy Carlie Cullen, estos buscando a Aro Vulturi" dijo con una voz un poco ronca, pensó que necesitaba hablar más, ni siquiera había dicho muchas palabras y ya le dolía la garganta.</p>
<p>Pasaron cinco minutos sin escuchar respuesta. "-¿Hola señorita Cullen, a que tengo el placer de escuchar su pequeña voz?" dijo Aro emocionado. Nessie pudo oír un bufido al fondo.</p>
<p>"-Hola lord Aro, quisiera saber como comunicarme con Harry, tenemos que hablar con ella urgentemente"</p>
<p>"-¿Qué es tan urgente?" preguntó Aro, sonando más serio.</p>
<p>"-Su compañero está-" No pudo acabar, ya que Aro la irrumpió</p>
<p>"-¿Quien es? -"</p>
<p>"-Mi abuelo, Carlisle" Nada oyó, hasta que unas voces empezaron a discutir al fondo. '¡Esa niña es una idiota Aro! ¡Hay que sacarla de su puta isla! ¡Ni pensó en decirnos! - Esta sufriendo, si se vuelve a enclaustrar, no creo que la podamos ver por un tiempo, hermano, tenemos que hacer algo.</p>
<p>"-¡SHHH!" - oyó decir a Aro. "-¿Sigues ahí, pequeña Cullen? ¡Perfecto! Al parecer eres la única de tu familia con cerebro…. ¿Hay alguna forma en que puedas convencer a Carlisle de subirse a un avión?" un umju fue la respuesta. "-Perfecto, tendré un avión listo para ti en Seattle en dos horas". sin decir más colgó.</p>
<p>Nessie estaba decidida a realizar esta misión imposible. Así que la tonada comenzó a sonar en su cabeza.</p>
<p>Tan tan tara tan tan tara tiruriiiiiiiii tiruriiiiiii riruuuuuuu ...</p>
<p>Fue a la habitación, donde vio esconder a su madre una bolsa de dinero con su pasaporte.</p>
<p>Paso uno del plan listo.</p>
<p>Paso dos… encontrar cómplices. En una familia de vampiros, no había privacidad. Pero cuando la familia estaba gritando en la sala, nadie te prestaba atención.</p>
<p>"-¡Ella lo dejo! ¡Ni siquiera luchó por él, esa perra solo está arruinando nuestras vidas" Oyó reclamar a Bella.</p>
<p>"-Bella, la princesa, para bien o para mal, es la compañera de Carlisle. Él no tolerará que hables así de su compañera". Dijo Esme defendiendo a Harriet. Y luego para calmar su ego herido, added, "como yo, nunca toleraría que alguien hablará mal de mi familia así ..." A todos les cayó el veinte y su angustia se filtró, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Su compañera, ella era la compañera de Carlisle. Había estado esperando por él hasta que se dio por vencida.</p>
<p>Emmett se dejó caer dramáticamente en el sillón. "¿Cómo puede ser ella la compañera de Carlisle? ¿Cómo pudo Carlisle habernos ocultado esto?" El preguntado si ha pasado por esto varias veces en los últimos días sin haber descubierto la verdad. "Todo este tiempo Esme ..." Dicha persona solo sonrío tristemente.</p>
<p>Jasper levantó la cabeza, al sentir una emoción y felicidad. Vio a Nessie verlo y le dijo que la siguiera. Jasper fue sin decir mucho.</p>
<p>Saliendo de la casa, Alice estaba sonriendo con el coche listo para salir. Nessie solo chocó sus manos y se subió al coche.</p>
<p>Al llegar al hospital, Alice salió disparada y regresó con un Carlisle preguntando si había sucedido algo. Momentos después, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>Al llegar al aeropuerto siguieron al hangar privado. Carlisle estaba tan perdido que no se dio cuenta cuando abordaron el avión, o cuando despegó. O cuando llegaron a Italia. Cuando reaccionó, estaban en un coche llegando a Volterra.</p>
<p>Carlisle miró desorientado la ciudad, se le hacía vagamente familiar, miro a las personas dentro del carro y sonrío cuando Nessie se lanzó a sus brazos.</p>
<p>Un Click fue lo que escuchó en su cabeza cuando pudo reconocer Volterra, la vista era hermosa, todo seguía siendo como él la recordaba, con cambios mínimos del tiempo.</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>Aro Vulturi estaba enojado, su hija le había guardado un secreto. Uno peligroso. No se había sentido tan traicionado desde que su creador lo había abandonado a su suerte.</p>
<p>Recordaba haber perdido a sus hijos cuando fueron sacrificados por estar relacionados con él, por encontrado negado a dirigir al ejército a una guerra perdida. Para su emperador eso era traición, ni siquiera con su poder político pudo hacer nada. Su mejor amigo robó a sus hijos y los entregó al emperador. Pero el idiota había robado su armadura y lo confundieron con el. Fue asesinado junto a sus hijos públicamente por el acto de traición. No pudo salvarlos. Apenas tenían 10 y 6 años.</p>
<p>Su amante al enterarse de su 'falsa muerte' se suicidó. Él quería morir y casi logró hacerlo al suicidarse. Lamentablemente el destino estaba en contra de eso. Shammai Vulturi fue su creador al convertirlo. Cuando Aro despertó se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había hecho. Había dejado a su hija menor de apenas un año huérfana. Dos años pasaron antes de que la pudiera ver de nuevo.</p>
<p>Cuando pudo controlar su sed, lo primero que hizo fue ir por ella. El palacio era enorme, pero no había forma de alumbrar todo, por lo que las sombras se hicieron sus nuevas amigas.</p>
<p>Con su nueva velocidad vampirica corrió hasta que oyó una risa. Recordaba entrar en la amplia habitación con flores exóticas, a la mitad había una cuna, cuando la vio, su bebé le sonreía, como si ella lo reconociera. Tuvo que ver como era criada, sin ser parte de eso. Aunque el siempre le dejaba regalos, ya sean flores raras o gemas, que ella siempre lució bellamente.</p>
<p>Vio como crecía en Alejandría para ser reina, al igual que su madre. A pesar de ser de la realeza, defendió a los sirvientes y les ayudó a mejorar su vida. Políticamente era una genio, su conversación y su inteligencia no tenían par. Y a la edad de dieciocho ya había desarrollado un atractivo irresistible, fruto de una intensa educación y de su irresistible belleza. Sabía apaciguar a los nobles, pero era tan amable y cariñosa con la gente, que se llevaba bien con todos. Ella en definitiva era la perfección en persona.</p>
<p>Veía como su pequeña Harriet crecía y tenía mejor control de su propia imagen y la adaptó según sus necesidades políticas. En un momento podías verla hermosa y tierna, y al siguiente veías a una mujer cruel dirigir los ejércitos a la batalla dispuesta a proteger su reino.</p>
<p>Pero la gente nunca devuelve lo que recibe. A sus veintidós años el palacio fue atacado, una rebelión de los esclavos, provocada por los romanos. Ella fue torturada frente a las personas que protegió, viendo como se reían de ella. No derramó ninguna lágrima. Su cara a pesar del dolor, nunca se deformo. Seguía tranquila.</p>
<p>La gente terminó sorprendida, la reina había sido torturada. Su espalda llevaba los cortes realizados por la fusta, y ella no se movió, no gimió, no lloro. Al contrario, ella aun con todo y la sangre, mantenía un aura que exigía respeto.</p>
<p>Verla siendo torturada fue la peor de las vistas, no podía hacer nada. Shammai fue claro cuando dijo que no podía mostrarse frente a los humanos.</p>
<p>Cuando llegó la noche, sólo dos personas se quedaron a tomar guardia, todos los demás se fueron como si nada hubiera pasado. El oía a lo lejos como el ejército del faraón se acercaba cada vez más.</p>
<p>Se acercó a los guardias, y los mató. Cuando se acercó a su hija, ella le sonrío. Dioses… en ese entonces él creía que su hija jamas lo habia olvidado, pero al ver esa sonrisa su corazón volvió a pararse de felicidad.</p>
<p>El la se convirtió. Su última hija no podría morir. No quería quedarse solo. Terminó saliendo de la plaza con su hija en brazos. Su sangre coagulada no le atraía en nada, solo le causaba ganas de venganza.</p>
<p>Vio su venganza realizada cuando el ejército del faraón no tuvo piedad, en busca de venganza, los nobles decidieron que todos los niños menores de diez años fueron masacrados.</p>
<p>Vio con felicidad como los padres sufrían su dolor, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a sus hijos.</p>
<p>Poco después Alejandría se convertiría en esclavos de Roma, todos sufrieron, nobles y esclavos por igual. Un precio justo por la tortura que pequeña hija aguantó.</p>
<p>Dioses… no había pensado en su amante ni en sus hijos en demasiado tiempo.</p>
<p>Fue en ese momento en que se abrieron las puertas. No había visto a Carlisle desde que su hija había sido secuestrada. Se veía demacrado, sus ojos estaban casi negros, su pelo estaba despeinado. Se veía roto. Miraba a todas partes buscando algo, oa alguien por decirlo mejor.</p>
<p>"-¿Por que nunca lo dijiste?" preguntó Caius bruscamente.</p>
<p>"-Después de que desapareció, nuestro vínculo fue cortado. Pensé que había muerto" dijo en apenas un susurro "-Ni siquiera lo puedo sentir en este momento"</p>
<p>¿Ayudar o no ayudar? El vínculo fue cortado. Por lo que podrían encontrar otras parejas, pero ellos ya sabían de su vínculo.</p>
<p>"-No nos ha respondido our calls Carlisle, y solo hay una forma de llegar a ella" dijo Aro viendo como en los ojos de su amigo se encendía una pequeña esperanza. "-Mi compañero es el único que los puede llevar, pero en este momento está en Escocia trabajando. No hay ninguna otra forma de llegar, si ella ya cerró la isla, ni una mosca va a poder entrar. No lo puedo localizar ya que donde está no hay señal, pero puedo darte las coordenadas de donde se supone que está "</p>
<p>"-¡Gracias!" dijo la pixie emocionada.</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>Carlisle estaba emocionado, y llegó a Forks para encontrar a su familia. Tenía mucho que aclarar y discutir.</p>
<p>Llegando a la casa pudo oír discutir a su aquelarre. ¿Por qué discutían?</p>
<p>"-¡Es una perra, que se cree mejor que todos! La vieron, entró como si nada y se fue después de lo que hizo, no nos pidió permiso para acercarse a mi hija en ningún momento. ¡Es como si creyera que es la dueña de todo! " Oyó gritar a Bella. Al entrar a la casa pudo ver a todo su aquelarre junto. A su familia. "Yo no la quiero en mi familia".</p>
<p>"Entonces eres libre de irte" terminó declarando Carlisle fríamente al entrar a la habitación, seguido de Alice y Jasper que cargaba a Nessie.</p>
<p>Como si fuera un shock, todos se quedaron en silencio ante la frase dicha. El patriarca por fin había hablado.</p>
<p>"Mi alma gemela es más importante que mi propia vida. Cuando la encuentras ella se vuelve tu todo. Mi aquelarre se creó a partir de la ideología de una familia que Harry vislumbró. Cuando creé a Esme se lo aclaré. Desde entonces he esperado que ella encuentra a su mitad. Nunca pensé que mi mitad seguía viva, fue una sorpresa inesperada y bien aceptada. Ella es la matriarca de mi aquelarre, siempre lo fue. Así que Isabella, si rechazas a mi compañera, puedes irte mi casa y de mi aquelarre, ella tiene más derechos de estar aquí que tú ".</p>
<p>Bella enojada salió corriendo de la habitación. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que nadie la seguía, causando que se enojara más.</p>
<p>Mientras tanto en la casa. Todos seguían en la sala. "-Lo lamento hijo" dijo viendo a Edward. "-pero nunca voy a dejar que alguien hable mal de mi compañera, así como no quieres que hablen mal de la tuya" El mencionado asintió pero se quedó callado.</p>
<p>"-Voy a ir a buscarla, voy a ir a aclarar todo. Y ella va a regresar a mi lado. Todos tienen la misma opción que Isabella, pueden irse en cualquier momento, no los detendré".</p>
<p>::</p>
<p>Escocia era hermosamente fría. El invierno había azotado toda la región con fuerza. Los Cullen seguían las coordenadas que Aro les había dado.</p>
<p>Estaban cerca de un lago, podrían oler la humedad. Y al acercarse la hermosa vista de un lago negro apareció ante sus ojos. A lo lejos, del otro lado del lago podía observar un hermoso y antiguo castillo lleno de torres y ventanales.</p>
<p>Cerca del lago pidieron observar una descripción que los confundió que decía: Cuidado, ruinas peligrosas.</p>
<p>¿Ruinas? En ninguna parte del castillo parecía derrumbado, todo lo contrario, parecía bien mantenido.</p>
<p>Al acercarse a la construcción, un sentimiento de protección los inundó. Unos ojos rojos estaban esperando por ellos en la entrada.</p>
<p>"-Buenas tardes, soy Luna Longbottom. ¿Qué desean unos vampiros vegetarianos en Hogwarts?" habló la vampiresa rubia. La chica se veía aproximadamente de 25 años, era un poco chaparrita, mostraba ojos rojos claramente señalando su dieta.</p>
<p>"-Aro Vulturi nos mandó aquí. Para buscar a su compañero y que nos guíe a Harriet". Dijo el líder del aquelarre Olímpico.</p>
<p>Siguieron al pequeño vampiro por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la zona de las escaleras…</p>
<p>Las cuales se movían…</p>
<p>Sin ser mecánicas…</p>
<p>Terminaron llegando al calabozo… ¿Era acaso una prisión para vampiros? Las paredes mohosas daban a entender que estaban por debajo del lago, a diferencia de los diferentes pasillos antes mostrados.</p>
<p>La vampiresa se detuvo cerca de una puerta bellamente tallada con un caldero en el medio.</p>
<p>"Pase" una voz gruesa respondió del otro lado.</p>
<p>Al abrir la puerta, la habitación mostraba múltiples mesas, en las paredes parecían que había diferentes cosas embotelladas. Un salón de ciencia de hace 500 años… A eso parecía.</p>
<p>A la mitad en el fondo de la habitación había un escritorio de roble lleno de plumas antiguas y pergaminos. Detras de el habia un hombre increíblemente pálido de ojos negros. Pelo negro largo. Irradiaba un aura de peligro.</p>
<p>"Aro los envió, están buscando a Harry". Después de decir eso la vampiresa rubia salió, dejando al clan Cullen y al vampiro peligroso solos.</p>
<p>"-¿Que hizo la mocosa esta vez?" El pelinegro levantó una ceja esperando que le respondieran.</p>
<p>"-Es mi compañera, estoy intentando localizarla". Dijo el patriarca causando una sorpresa en los ojos del pelinegro.</p>
<p>Después de que la sorpresa pasó, estudió al doctor de arriba abajo. Y después al resto del grupo. "-¿Es todo tu aquelarre?"</p>
<p>"-Dos se acaban de separar. No se si vayan a regresar." dijo Carlisle con un poco de tristeza.</p>
<p>"-La mocosa posiblemente esté en la isla. Kreacher los conducirá. Kreacher." un pequeño ser con orejas largas apareció de la nada con un pequeño pop "Llevalos a la isla" dicho Kreacher asintió y volteo a ver a los inquilinos. Al verlos puso mala cara y empezó a despotricar.</p>
<p>"Los vampiros muggles no deben tener el derecho de pisar la tierra sagrada de mi señora. Tomense de las manos inmundos muggles" hablo con una voz chillona. ¿Que era un muggle? Esa fue la pregunta que se hicieron todos. Y en abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron frente a una casa de dos pisos. La mitad del primer piso parecía estar enterrado en la pequeña colina. A unos 500 m podías ver la playa de arena blanca. Mientras que del otro lado parecía que un bosque estaba esperando ser explorado. ¿En donde estaba la isla ubicada? ¡Aparte de la arena blanca; el clima y el bosque de pinos no coincidían con el Caribe!</p>
<p>El pequeño ser, llamado Kreacher entró a la casa y siguió con su delirio. "La pobre ama tiene que soportar que su destinado sea un simple muggle, o mi pobre ama… Por eso ha de haber escapado… Su destino no ha sido amable con ella y aun así le manda lo peor. O… Si la vieja ama lo supiera .. Un vampiro muggle que aparte es vegetariano… La vieja señora se reiría y se enojaría por tal insulto a la naturaleza "y siguieron al pequeño hasta llegar a la gran sala de estar, donde decidieron esperar. El pequeño ser toco una puerta. Fue entonces cuando vio a la princesa vampiro salir con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo. El humo del baño dio a entender que se estaba bañando. Dejando boquiabiertos a todos.</p>
<p>"¿Que pasa Kreacher? ..." sonó su dulce voz, hasta que oyó dos corazones que le desconcertaron "¿EH?"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Un gruñido fue lo que sacó a todos de su ensoñación. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el. Los ojos de Carlisle mostraban lujuria y posesividad.</p>
<p>En menos de 10 segundos, los únicos que quedaron en la casa fueron los dos ex-amantes. Harry suspiró y se dirigió a cambiar, notando que la seguían. Carlisle se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación dándole un poco de privacidad, pero sin quitarle la vista. Terminó viendo como se vestía su compañera. Deseando poder quitarle todo y hacerla suya.</p>
<p>Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro. "-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?" preguntó cortésmente.</p>
<p>"-El vampiro pelinegro nos envió con Kreacher"</p>
<p>"Conociste a Severus ... ¿Papá los envió?"</p>
<p>"-¿Por qué no volviste?" Preguntó ignorando la anterior pregunta.</p>
<p>Resignada respondió "-En el momento en que te encontré, estabas en Nueva York tenías a Edward, Rosalie ya Emmett. Los tres parecían estar divirtiéndose en el carnaval. Le pregunté a un vendedor quiénes eran y me que los Cullen. Iba a acercarme cuando Esme llegó y el mismo vendedor me dijo que era la esposa. En el momento que te ví sonreir. Te juro que oí mi corazón romperse. Pensé que solo estaban actuando, pero durante una semana seguían actuando como una familia y me resigne cuando te vi besándola "</p>
<p>"-Harry ... Esme me pidió que me quedará con ella hasta que encontrará a su mitad. Accedí porque pensé que estabas muerta" dijo mirándole fijamente. Se paró de su asiento y se acercó peligrosamente a Harry. "-Eres mía Harry. Tú eres mi compañera" dijo besándola. "Tú eres mi única compañera" ambos siguieron besándose hasta que tocaron la puerta.</p>
<p>"-¿Interrumpimos al-" dijo Emmett al entrar a la habitación, parando ante la mirada de enojo de su padre.</p>
<p>Harry escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano ante la vergüenza de los presentes y la convirtió en una tos, en cuanto Carlisle se volvió a mirarla. La sonrisa de Harry se volvió suave y miró al hombre sentado frente a ella con una repentina oleada de afecto. La mano de Harry se extendió por la brecha entre ellos y metió un cabello suelto detrás de la oreja del otro hombre. Carlisle enarcó una sola ceja, viéndose un poco desconcertado por la expresión divertida de Harry, después sonrió con ella. "-Nada, entren"</p>
<p>"-¿Entonces eres mi abuela?" preguntó una pequeña voz al acercarse.</p>
<p>Carlisle miró a su compañera con anhelo, la cual correspondió con una dulce sonrisa. "-Sí, lo soy"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>